Inuyasha and the Half Demons
by Remi-Kun
Summary: Its my first story! Please read and rate! Inuyasha is once again, given his sit command by an angry Kagome. She storms off, and within seconds come running back only to report horrible news!


I hope you all like my story. This is my first Fan Fiction aand I hope you enjoy it! . PLEASE tell me if there is something I can improve on, or if you like it! Thank you!

* * *

It was a beautiful mourning, birds singing, dew on the grass, the sun light glistening through the tall trees. Everything seemed to be at peace, when,

"Kagome!" a male voice groaned, his hair was long flowing and silver, with handsome gold eyes, but serious too. As he laid their face first into the hard cold ground, "Sit boy!" a girl snapped, she was young, and seemingly pretty, she wore an old school uniform, and anger burning in her brown eyes. "Gah! Knock it off!" he muttered. "Sit boy! Sit boy! SIT, SIT, and SIT!" she yelled storming off into the bushes, as the male became to let out a miserable sob, as to the horrid pain that he was inflicted with.

"What was that about?" asked a cute little boy, who looked no older than five his hair was auburn brown and a cute but curious look in his eyes. "Yet, again…" moaned a monk, as he sat there shaking his head in disbelief, "Inuyasha, is so stubborn…" the monk pointed out standing up and looking at the silver hair male laying face first into the dirt, "I warned you, Inuyasha. Try and be kind for once… Kagome has been a bit irritated with you're moronic attitude, try and show a bit of compassion for her… even an ounce." "Miroku…" Inuyasha muttered looking up at the monk before him, "How am I suppose to be kind when…" Inuyasha stood up and got right into the monks face, "WHEN SHE IS POUNDING MY FACE INTO THE MUD EVERY OTHER DAY!" He barked, his hands clutching into tight fist, anger in his face. "Clam down." A girls voice said kindly patting Inuyasha back, the girl was older with long brown hair and a heavy boomerang over her shoulder. "Kagome must have a lot on her mind, just give her space." The auburn haired boy jumped on to the shoulder of the girl holding the boomerang, "I agree with Sango!" he stated happily, nodding his head. Sango made a smile and patted the boys head, " Thank you Shippo."

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Come quick!" Kagome's voice yelled as she ran quickly through the forest in a panic, Inuyasha turned and crossed his arms cross his chest, as left of bits of soil and stone fell from his hair, "Hmph… what?!" he barked, his nose in the air. Sango and Miroku turned "What is it?" they asked urgently, "Kaede's village is on fire!" Kagome yelled, Inuyasha turned in a flash, only to see right above Kagome's head, black rising smoke. "Oh no!" Shippo called, hiding in a log, "Everyone stay here!" Inuyasha ordered, everyone nodded, and he was off.

He ran at tops speed through what was not burning of the forest, with a really strong over powering chalky smell filling the air. When he arrived, he saw nothing… only burning huts, and red flame. "Inuyasha! Ye must run!" A woman's voice called, she was older, and more plump, her grey hair in a bun, as she sat on a noble looking brown horse. "Hey old woman what happened?!" Inuyasha yelled over the crackling fire. But, before she could even say a word, the old woman had gone off running into the forest. "Hey hold up!" Inuyasha yelled running off, getting away from the fire, an its strong burning odor which was over powering his sensitive nose.

After hours, the fire and died down and been put out, the remaining villagers had been examined for injuries. "Kaede, what happened?" Kagome asked the elder woman. "Child, we were ambushed…" the old woman started, sitting down on a rock and hanging her head almost in shame. "Ambush?!" Inuyasha yelled, "By whom?" Miroku asked. "We do not know, a small boy reported that female demons had come thru, but another said they were humans… we don't know… we had looked for these creatures… and asked why, but we don't know." The old woman sighed looking at her quiver and arrows laying the ground next to her, "No man could stop them, they ran in and out with out any words… and they took nothing, only a few chickens, and that was it." The elder woman stood and walked off, "The men and I will return to the village, starting from scratch…." The men followed, with younger sons, and wife's coming along too.

"Ambushed? Who would ambush friendly old Kaede's Village?" Asked Shippo, running up and sitting next to Kagome on a log, tapping his chin and pondering why. "Who knows…" Started Miroku, "we'll just have to keep our eyes peeled for these… 'Girls' ". A small devilish smile spread to Miroku's face, as he thought about that these mystery girls might look like. "Sicko." Muttered Sango as she clunked him on the head with her Hiraikotsu, As Miroku sat there holding the back of his head, and Sango hovering over him like a vulture, Inuyasha pondered, _"Who would ambush Kaede's village? The scarred jewel isn't there anymore… so… why?"_ he asked himself, hiding in the shade of a tree looking up the clear blue sky.


End file.
